The New Neighbors on Wisteria Lane
by flawlesssierra
Summary: This story still takes place on Wisteria Lane, however a new character has been added and is in first person. Her name is Sierra. Some of the character relations have been changed around a bit. Sierra is Nora's sister. Nora's daughter Kayla has never existed. Nora was never with Tom Scavo. Victor Lang is Sierra and Nora's father. The story now begins...


**This story still takes place on Wisteria Lane, however a new character has been added and is in first person. Her name is Sierra. (my name) Some of the character relations have been changed around a bit. Sierra is Nora's sister. Nora's daughter Kayla has never existed. Nora was never with Tom Scavo. Victor Lang is Sierra and Nora's father. The story now begins...**

Sierra and her older sister Nora were new to Wysteria Lane. Their rich father, Victor Lang, had lived there ever since the divorce. When their mother had died, they had came to live with him. Nora, 29 years old, brunette hair always up in messy bun-tails, always had men after her. She chased them down, and they followed. Her sister Sierra was alot different however. She was a  
23 year old with much more class. Sure, she chased after the men too, but it was more often that they chased after her. As their father as the mayor of Fairview, they spent alot of nights in their new home alone. He was always at meetings, or public events. So that often gave the two young women the free time for their "boy shopping".

-THURSDAY JULY 31ST-  
"Sis, I'm going to a party tonight and won't be home until late." Nora said. "Alright, don't get too drunk, I wouldn't want you to bring home too ugly of a guy-like you usually do."  
Sierra says with a smirk. "Excuse me, I bring home some very handsome men most of the time and-" "Most of the time? I'd say about maybe 90% of the time all you do is bang the duds."  
"Whatever, I guess what counts is that I like them right? Your opinion means nothing." Nora says hatefully. (EXIT NORA) As Sierra sat there at the dining room table eating her eggs and toast,  
she saw from the corner of her eye something that sparked her interest. It was the Van De Kamp boy. Although he wasn't much of a boy anymore since he had just turned 20. It had been a  
long dating dry spell for Sierra. She hadn't ALWAYS been after men only for sex like her sister had. Her life was somewhat lonely for her. Her mother never really was there, always doing what Nora  
had done best-scoping out guys. Which is why her parents' marriage didn't last. As Sierra sat there eye-balling Andrew as he was retrieving the mail, an idea popped into her head. None of her past  
relationships never worked because they never meant anything emotionally. It was just lust. Not real love. Being a new resident to the street, Sierra thought this could make for an interesting  
relationship in comparison to her other ones. She walked across the street over to Andrew just as he was about to go inside and said "Hey! My name is Sierra. I just moved in with my dad.".  
"Oh yeah, you're one of 's daughters. He's talked about you two many times at my mom's dinner parties." said Andrew. "That's nice, does your mother host these things alot?"- "Yeah, I think  
she might be having one sometime this week. She always has them for the new neighbors when they move in. So, I guess, this would be your invitation."-"Thanks, just let me know when and I'll be  
over for sure." - "I'll be sure to do that. It was nice meeting you." - "Alright, and nice meeting you too."

-LATER THAT AFTERNOON-

Sierra picks up the phone after the first ring hoping that it would be the boy she had a lovely encounter with earlier that day. "Hello?" "Why hello there, would this happen to be Miss  
Sierra or Nora Lang?" Instead, it was Bree, Andrew's prim and proper mother. "Yes, this is Sierra. Who am I speaking to?" "Oh! My name is Bree Hodge. I live across the street from you. your father  
said you and your sister were moving to Wisteria Lane and I just had to throw a welcoming party for you young ladies! So I'm inviting you, your sister, and your father, if he is available, to a nice  
little dinner tomorrow evening. Sorry for such short notice, but I have just been dying to meet you two. Your father has told me so much about you!" "Wow thanks Bree. I'm feeling very welcome  
already. The neighborhood is so beautiful and the people are very gracious. I don't think my dad will be able to attend, I'm pretty sure he has some sort of meeting planned tomorrow night. But,  
Nora and I will be there for sure!" "Your very welcome. And you are so sweet. I look forward to seeing you and your sister tomorrow at 6." "Alright, we'll be there. Thanks again! Bye!" "Goodbye"  
Sierra hang up the phone and became extremely excited. She had realized that she would get the chance to have a sit down with a few of her new, very welcoming neighbors. But most importantly,  
Andrew. She would get to talk with and get to know him more. If it's one thing her last neighborhood didn't have, it was nice, good looking males. She could definitely tell that he was her type.  
-The door opens as Nora stumbles in with some random guy from the party. They are both obviously wasted.- "Oh, Nora! Bree Hodge from across the street just called and invited us to a welcoming  
dinner at her house tomorrow night." "Do I look like I care right now? Richard and I are about to go 'do the nasty' and you are interrupting our tirade? Not now! Go watch tv or something!  
I'm busy!" "Fine..." -Sierra shrugs and calls it a night-

-The Next Day-  
Sierra had been excited for the dinner party at Bree Hodge's house all morning. Mostly because she was looking forward to having a long conversation with Andrew. It was official.  
She had developed her first crush she's had in a long time. She planned on throwing in a bit of footsie in as well as having sex with him with her eyes. It was all innocent. Young love was in the  
air. Because little did Sierra know, Andrew had taken a liking to her as well. He too had been anticipating this dinner. He was single, and ready to mingle. It had been a long dating dry-spell  
for him as well, and he was definitely ready for a new, long-term relationship. It was more than just lust with Andrew. He was a hopeless romantic, and hopeless romantics were definitely Sierra's  
type. - As Sierra and her sister Nora made their way over to Bree's house, Andrew was upstairs looking through his window. Watching Sierra very closely, he was dazed in her beauty. "I'm so  
excited for this dinner, aren't you?" -Sierra- "I guess so. Home-cooked meals are always good." -Nora- "Yeah, but, I had a little something else in mind that I was excited for." -Sierra- "Please  
tell me it's not that Van De Kamp boy?! You're way out of his league." "No I'm not! He's extremely attractive, and nice, and charming, and polite, and-" "Oh stop! He's alot younger than you  
anyway, right? How old is he?" "He just turned 20, I'm 23. It's not a big difference at all." "Ah, well..I hope you get some fun out him." "Oh, trust me, I will." Sierra said with a smile.  
Nora pressed the doorbell. Bree came right away. "Why hello ladies, come in and have a seat at the table, you came right on time!" -says Bree- "Thanks" Sierra and Nora both say as enter the  
dining room behind Bree. Andrew, Orson, and Danielle are already seated. Orson at the head of the table, and Andrew and Danielle seated on the same side. This leaves Nora and Sierra sitting  
on the opposite side of them, and Bree at the other head of the table. After grace is said and stories and conversation is passed around, Sierra locks her eyes with Andrew's. It was so very  
romantic. It was just how Sierra had planned it, they were making eye whoopie, with a few smiles and smirks on the side. The others at the table never noticed it, except for Danielle and Nora.  
Nora was happy for Sierra, knowing her sister could've found someone to date after all this time. Danielle however was not happy. Her brother had been through alot of terrible break ups.  
Not his fault. He had been cheated on alot. She hated seeing him getting hurt, and all she saw with Sierra for Andrew, was trouble.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-  
*Knock at the door* *Sierra answers, Danielle is at the door* "Hello Danielle, fancy seeing you here!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, now listen up. I'm only gonna tell you this once.:Leave my brother  
alone." "What? I don't know what you're talking about!" "I saw the looks the two of you exchanged at dinner. I hope you know, the flirting is going to end right now. I will not allow it to go  
any further." "What is your problem? I was only being friendly-" "-Friendly?! You were way more than friendly, and my problem is that I don't want some little floussie such as yourself building  
my brother up just to break him down. I've seen him get hurt way too many times. He is a good person, and he doesn't deserve it." "Believe me, Danielle, I have no intentions of hurting him at all.  
I've liked Andrew very much ever since the first time I laid eyes on him." "Yeah, well he feels the same way. He said he's going to come over tomorrow to ask you out on a date, and you're going  
to reply with a simple 'no thank you, I'm not interested'" "He said that? Oh my gosh this is great! Danielle, just trust me, I'm NOT like every other girl. I can understand where you're coming from.  
Just please, give me a chance. I think I really like him, and I've not liked a guy like this in a long time. So what do you say?" "Fine. But if you make one wrong move and I catch ear of it, there  
will be great consequences. I promise you that...Goodnight Sierra." *She says with a half smirk and walks off* What such hostility already! Sierra had thought this was going to be a great  
beginning for her in a new town, but now uncertainty has been brought to her mind.

****


End file.
